Heart of a Warrior
by Sora Blade707
Summary: Yuri expects to reflect on the past the entire night. He never figured that someone dear to him would bring up a past promise. Fluffy, Yuri x Flynn.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia.

Pairing: Yuri x Flynn

Warning: Language and yaoi galore.

A/N: Taking a minor respite from Darkness Rising. This is sorta based off of the time you fight with Flynn in your party. Damn it, I wish he stayed in my party longer.

* * *

_Damn. Fighting isn't as fun when I'm not with Flynn._ Yuri reflected that night. He was in his room at the Inn in the Lower Quarter, looking out of his window to see some of the night sky. Repede was fast asleep at the foot of Yuri's bed, but the black-haired man knew better than to think that he was completely asleep. That dog always kept watch over his master. Yuri smiled a little at that thought.

There was a small _clink_ sound originating from the glass part of the window. He raised an eyebrow in surprise. Curious, Yuri walked over to the window and looked down. He was met by the smiling face of Flynn, who was preparing to throw another pebble at the window. The blond motioned for him to get down and follow him.

_What in the world does he want at this time of the night?_ Yuri didn't hesitate when he jumped out of the window, landing painlessly on the ground next to Flynn. The blond merely shook his head, mocking reproach twinkling in his sapphire eyes.

"Can't you exit the normal way?" Flynn asked teasingly. He grinned a little and started to walk away.

"That's the boring way and you know it," Yuri retorted, following his friend. _More than friend and you know it, Lowell._

Their walk was silent, but it was a comfortable one. Yuri knew that Flynn wouldn't speak until they got to wherever the blond wanted to get to. If only to prepare himself, the black-haired man took the silence to figure out what kind of mood his friend was in. Yuri took the casual walk, the relaxed posture, and the slight upturning of Flynn's lips to mean that he was in a good mood. A very good one, if the twinkle in his eyes were anything to go by.

Flynn abruptly stopped, almost causing Yuri to bump into him. The two were in the park they used to play in when they were little. It was usually empty and calm during the nighttime, while full and chaotic during the day. Being surrounded by the forestry, Yuri felt a little more at home in the park than anywhere else. _Hmph. Must be the wanderer in me._

"Tell me. What do you think of Sodia? Don't hold back, okay?" the blond asked without facing his friend. Yuri was puzzled, to say the least. Sodia? He could say a hell of a lot of things about her, and most were negative.

"If you like stern and uncompromising people, she's the way to go," Yuri replied automatically, "She's got some good points, but I see more bad than good."

The young soldier nodded absently, but Yuri could not tell what he was thinking at that point. He waited for Flynn to continue. After a while, the silence turned uncomfortable and the dark-haired man was starting to get a little fidgety. _Lord and Lady! Out with it, damn it!_

"I hope you're not thinking of making her your girlfriend," Yuri said, breaking the silence. Flynn turned to look at him and upon seeing the serious face, he spluttered and laughed at the same time. Yuri grinned, both in triumph that Sodia hadn't taken the blond's heart, and in happiness to see that Flynn was still smarter than what people took him for. He pitied anyone who said that the blond Commandant was a stereotypical blond (since they'd most likely get a blade at their throat).

"No thank you!" Flynn replied, still grinning. Yuri crossed his arms as he waited for his friend to collect his thoughts. The blond leaned against a nearby tree, staring intently at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Do you remember that promise I made you when we were little?" the question caught the dark-haired man off guard. Yuri shot him a quizzical look. Flynn took a deep breath and let it back out, slowly. "The one we made under that old oak tree in the middle of this park."

Yuri closed his eyes to think back. He remembered that they would play deep in the small forest, if only to escape the bullies that loved to hassle Flynn.

The oak tree towered above them and was too wide for Flynn and Yuri combined to embrace it all the way around the trunk. Its leaves were the healthy green brought about by spring, but there were no low branches for them to climb up it. In fact, the only thing around the trunk was a rope, it's brilliant blue faded to only a sky blue. The rope was thick and seemed symbolic, perhaps sacred.

_Flynn and Yuri grinned at each other. It was the perfect spot to play and practice swordsmanship since nobody was around. The atmosphere was peaceful and calm, which allowed them to focus. They prepared their wooden swords and started their bout. After a while, the two were worn out and they rested in the shade of the oak tree. They looked up, watching the leaves rattle in the breeze._

"_Hey, Flynn," the blond turned his head to face his friend. He tilted his head, silently telling Yuri that he was listening. "Let's make a promise here! If it _is_ a sacred tree, then we won't be able to break the promise even if we wanted to!"_

_Flynn looked up to the sky again, frowning in thought. Yuri waited patiently as the boy made up his mind. The blond's face brightened and he turned to his friend with a dazzling smile on his face._

"_Okay! I'll make it, since you made up that last one!" he replied, his sapphire eyes twinkling in merriment. Yuri nodded, a small smile on his face as he looked back up toward the sky. It took Flynn a moment to figure out what their promise should be._

"_I know! How's this? If I don't find someone to marry by my twentieth birthday, I'll marry you! That way, we won't be alone," Yuri turned to his friend in surprise. His expression softened when he saw the lost and lonely look in the blond's eyes. Flynn was truly afraid of losing Yuri to time. The dark-haired boy could understand that well enough._

"_That's a promise I most certainly won't break, Flynn," he said with a roguish grin. Flynn smiled back and they sealed the promise with a pinky-swear._

"Oh, yeah. I remember that," Yuri whispered, but not softly enough that the blond didn't hear. He fought down the blush that threatened to creep upon his cheeks. In all honesty, he would love nothing more than to just stay by Flynn's side. Yuri had known for a while that his feelings for Flynn were more than brotherly. He kept it a secret during the journey, but nothing had changed his feelings toward the blond.

Flynn had said something else, but the dark-haired man didn't catch the phrase. He did get a clue as to what it was when he felt soft lips press against his. A little surprised, Yuri didn't react for about a split second. It didn't take long for him to warm up to the kiss and make it a little deeper. The attempt earned him a whimper of surprise from Flynn. It also led to the blond's accidental opening of his mouth. Yuri took his chance to make the kiss more passionate. Much to his amusement, Flynn practically melted and couldn't stay standing without support. The dark-haired man was happy to oblige to provide support for the blond, wrapping his arms around Flynn's waist tightly.

_Well, this had better make some people jealous._ That was the last coherent thought Yuri had before the night passed by in a blur.


End file.
